


°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· 𝕎 𝒾 𝐓 ᶜ ʰ Ŵ ᵃ 𝓎 ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: Y/n has been exiled from her Coven. She has been stripped of her home and title, and taken from her closest friends.Alone and on the run, she finds herself in the path of two men raised to kill her kind.Will the Winchester brothers be able to spare one witch in order to stop a rampaging demon? Or will the Coven of Salem end by their hands?A Supernatural AHS Coven Crossover Fem!Reader Insert By annie_in_a_trench_coat
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· 𝕎 𝒾 𝐓 ᶜ ʰ Ŵ ᵃ 𝓎 ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

"You can't do this Fiona." Y/n snarled, her face being illuminated by the raging fire beside her. The older blonde woman laughed dryly as she took a swig of her amber drink. Her black heels swayed gracefully as she shifted in her seat on the white couch. Eerie shadows danced over every surface in the large sitting room as fire cackled like a groaning beast. Fiona's dark gaze went to the girl standing across from her. The hatred in her eyes burning almost as intensely as the fire.

"I can do whatever I want." She spoke softly, "I'm the goddamn Supreme." A evil grin grew on her thin lips as Y/n stood glaring from her spot across the room. Her h/c hair fell around her face as it twisted into a look of disgust. She felt the air leave her lungs as Fiona brought the glass to her lips for a drawn out sip. In an instant the glass was ripped from the woman's hand and sent hurtling into the nearby wall. The glass shattered loudly as whiskey stained the starch white wall.

Glass shards covered the floor as the alcohol shimmered in the blazing fire light. Fiona smiled and closed her eyes momentarily.

"I wasn't finished with that." She remarked as Y/n screaming in anger.

"I have done nothing to warrant this!" Y/n screamed, her mind still throbbing from throwing the glass across the room. "You may be the Supreme, but you have no place to cast me out. That's reserved for the Council, and it's going to take a little more than your disgust of me to convince them." The girl spat, her fists clenched and eyes dark. Y/n took a step back as Fiona rose to her feet, her slim figure outlined by the amber light that flooded the room. The older woman flattened her dress before turning to face the younger witch.

"You should choose your next words wisely." She breathed as she nodded her head at the h/c.

"Go'ta hell."

Y/n felt an invisible force wrap around her throat and hoist her into the air as a raw scream ripped through her throat. The ground was far beneath her as she grabbed at her neck, but found nothing there. Fiona tilted her head at the squirming girl as her clicking heels made their way over to her gasping form. Y/n flailed around helplessly as the blonde woman walked circles around her. The fire grew hotter as the Supreme carefully checked her nails and fixed her hair. Y/n kicked out her legs as the grip on her throat grew tighter with each passing second.

"You stupid, stupid bitch." Fiona spat as she watched tears stream down Y/n's face. The girl was gasping for air as she tried to move things around the room with her power. But every attempt failed as the world grew more and more dark. She watched as Fiona smiled up at her as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"MOTHER!"

Y/n dropped to the floor gagging as Fiona turned to face her daughter in the doorway. Cordelia's face was laced with fear and confusion as she ran to Y/n's side, helping her up off the floor and holding her in her arms. Y/n coughed violently as Cordelia held her face and smiled sadly at her. Her painful smile turned to bitter anger as she looked to her mother with a black gaze.

"What the hell have you done?!" She croaked, her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes. Fiona threw her hands down at her sides and sighed loudly.

"You shouldn't be down here." She exhaled as she pointed a bony finger at her daughter. The younger blonde chewed on her bottom lip as she helped Y/n rise to her feet.

"This stupid girl has done this Coven enough harm." Fiona spat, "I'm taking it upon myself to cast her out."

Cordelia shook her head as Y/n looked up at Fiona with a hazy gaze.

"I'll..... Never....Take orders...f-from you..." Y/n groaned as she gripped Delia's arms.

Fiona laughed again as she walked over to the mini bar and began pouring herself a drink. The two other girls watched carefully as the crystal was shifted around the tray.

"You have two options..." Fiona began, swishing her drink around in the glass, "And neither of them include you wasting my drink, again." Cordelia let go of Y/n and rushed to her mother, only to stop halfway.

"We are at our lowest point, mother. This is no time to be exiling anyone. The witches of Salem have to stick together. Or we die out." The words came out strained and Cordelia's mother laughed at her pathetic attempt to change her mind.

"If the future of our Coven rests on the backs of whores like her,"She pointed at Y/n, "then we deserve to die out now." She downed the last of her drink before slamming it back down on the table.

"So I'm giving you two options. One: You leave now. And you never come back." With each word she grew closer to Y/n, her superiority clear in the gate of her walk. Y/n stiffened up as Fiona stopped inches away from her. She could smell the whisky on her breath as she smiled wickedly. 

"Or you call the Council. And you burn at the stake."

Cordelia shouted as Fiona finished her statement, tears falling from her eyes. Y/n looked to her and gave a small smile, trying her best to keep a hold on her own emotions. Fiona looked her up and down before cocking an eyebrow at her shaking form.

"The choice, my dear, is entirely yours...."


End file.
